Biostuck
by herpin-ma-derp
Summary: Two/three?  radically different universes/multiverses collide in a huge dramatic space-time kerfuffle. Lots of crazy antics, resurrections, interspecies romance, and random crap made up by the author and suggestions made to him along the way.


**Bioshock/Homestuck Crossover Fic**

**Summary**

Two (three?) radically different universes (multiverse(s)?) collide in a huge dramatic space-time kerfuffle. Lots of crazy antics, resurrections, interspecies romance, and random crap made up by the author and suggestions made to him along the way. The children and trolls are introduced to Rapture, the splicers and ADAM. Rapture is introduced to the trolls and children. Sburb is expanded across space-time and there is going to be a lot of havoc caused.

**NB. If you haven't played Bioshock 1 + 2 and read Homestuck then this really isn't your story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude<strong>

Speeding through the sky, her pink ribbon and pure black gown flowing graciously yet disturbingly behind her, Rose made her way carelessly across the Incipisphere toward the Green Sun. However, whilst approaching the furthest ring there was a blinding flash of green lightning seemingly travelling horizontal—and again, there was another flash, the lightning seemed to travel from one of the children's planets to the other. Three flashes later and Rose saw something travelling towards her at great speed, a green silhouette surrounded by a pure white aura. In the split second between the lightning flashed over to the final planet and when it arrived at Rose, it seemed that she had all the time in the world to think, to reminisce, to fear, to be a normal human girl. She had been grimdark for so long. However she had suddenly began feeling again. She was terrified. She didn't want to die, she never did. She wanted to avenge her mother and John's father. She had known that something was coming after her for a while, something that wasn't Bec Noir. Something much more powerful, something much more terrifyingly bloodthirsty. She hadn't a clue what it was though. All she could think about was her fear, and her inadvertent neglect for her friends whilst being grimdark; John, Dave and Jade.

Suddenly the green figure was in front of Rose. Suddenly it was behind her too. Suddenly Rose seemed enveloped in a sea of green. As a single tear trickled down the face of grimdark Rose, her skin became white again and slowly, but surely, the children's universe ceased to exist.

Moments before their universe was completely annihilated, however, the green figure damaged the Tumor, stimulating it into destructing in an 'unnatural' fashion. The resulting explosion damaged the Beat Mesa in such a way that the children's Incipisphere and everything inside it ceased ceasing to exist, it was instead pulled through an extremely large tear in the space-time continuum, a tear completely different to the rift that was intended to be created originally. The events that followed were completely unpredictable and unlike anything that could have been predicted.

Meanwhile in the troll Incipisphere the trolls had recently arrived on a meteor in the veil after fleeing from Bec Noir, however the vile green sopor slime was running out fast and nobody wanted to know how Gamzee would behave sober. It was clear to a leader like Karkat that many of the trolls were getting restless and angry and something had to be done to prevent any mishaps. Karkat was thinking about this intensely until he also heard a sudden loud crack, almost like thunder. As he slumped half-heartedly outside, and that's when he saw the tear. The crack in reality. The end of life as him and his friends knew it, the end of life as anybody or anything knew it really. It was clear to see that the rip in the sky was growing larger and larger every second and that it would soon engulf the entire Incipisphere, leaving nothing behind. One by one, each of the trolls stepped outside and viewed the rip. Karkat stared into it, not moving, seemingly unable to move a muscle. He just stared and stared. It look liked he was contemplating something, with a look of deep concentration on his face illustrated by his facial muscles contorted into an angry but thoughtful pose. The trolls observed as a tear trickled down the face of the angriest troll there. The other eleven trolls began crying too, some tried to hide it more than others, but it was clear that none of them were ready to die, none of them really wanted to. Even if it _is _an integral part of troll society. It turns out they were extremely lucky, in a sense. The huge rip about to engulf their Incipisphere was actually the rip created by Rose's mysterious attacker. Little did the trolls know, they were about be pulled through to an alternate universe, along with the children where they would meet, they were about to discover new territory, new people, creatures and enemies. Their whole adventure just became a whole lot bigger than a not-so-silly game they were playing before.


End file.
